


Big When I Was Little

by scottmczall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmczall/pseuds/scottmczall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles waits for Lydia to be done with an interested third party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big When I Was Little

**Author's Note:**

> This title isn't that related, but the song is stuck in my head. Uhm, this came from that prompt where Stiles says "don't you dare touch her", except i totally didn't follow that at all and everyone's gonna hate me. Sorry cuties.

Stiles questions the efficiency of classes now. Of course carbon bonds with hydrogen, which bonds with oxygen, but how do you effectively get rid of a berserker? There are things and there are _things_ _._ He does his best to know more about the ones that have the active power of saving his life.

School doesn’t do that. Well, maybe sometimes, when Lydia blurts out something genius she could probably perform with kitchen utensils because of things she learned from books, but to the rest of them, mere mortals, school’s not doing much. It’s actually getting in his way, if he’s being sincere.

“Stop fidgeting.” Lydia hisses from the table beside his.

“Not possible.” He answers promptly. “We could be doing so much research… who cares about covalent bonds? I don’t. This is stupid.” He concludes. “This is all stupid.”

“I can’t even begin the list of people who care about covalent bonds, but you better get your act together because there’s one more year to go and I’m not gonna go through it with. Your. Ridiculous. Fidgeting.” She glares like she has the power to snap his neck from a distance, so he straightens himself on the chair, chewing on his pencil. “Good.”

Stiles mumbles a few words after that, but leaves her to it. It’s not like he’s gonna win a discussion with her _ever,_ might as well make peace with it.

When their class ends, they get out of the room quickly and Stiles asks her to wait for him because he had to find Scott first and get his phone back--after a stupid, stupid bet he so bluntly and obviously couldn’t have won, but participated in for the sake of his ego. She does as she’s asked to, standing against her locker with a blank expression. Stiles smiles faintly because there are very few people who know she’s not nearly as uninterested as she looks.

_ 

“I need my phone back now, Scotty.”

“Ready to say you’re wrong?” Scott smiles sweetly and Stiles wants to die because it’s just ironic.

“I’m not wrong, you’re a labrador when you’re not full hairy wolfiness. I stand by my previous statement. You are, in fact, a puppy.” He smirks, yanking the phone off of Scott’s hand.

“Dude, you told me I could never scare you and I _did._ And I’ve even done it before. Why can’t you just accept I’m menacing?” He insists, rubbing his left eye like a child.

“No, you’re adorable, dude. Sorry.” Stiles pats his friend in the back and turns away.

Lydia’s waiting and, now, that’s someone he’s absolutely scared of.

_ 

She’s talking to some guy when he gets back and said guy leans against her like he wants something. Stiles mutters curse words under his breath because he wants to go there, but doesn’t want to know in how many pieces Lydia can chop him in if he dares to interrupt her in one of her possible conquests. So he waits, heart clenching, because he’s not over that at all. Not even a little bit.

It makes him want to kick himself.

Instead, he eavesdrop, because he’s okay with lacking boundaries and morals. He made peace with going to hell a long time ago.

“...I’m unimpressed.” Lydia smiles dryly, looking away.

“C’mon, it’s just a date.” The guy insists. He’s tall and blonde--sounds like a real jerk, Stiles observes. He thinks he’s called Luke, but isn’t sure.

“Look, I get it, really, I’d want to go out with me if I were you too, but I said no, like, five times by now? It’s getting old.” She continues, sarcastically. Stiles stands proudly from afar, glad she’s decided to pour cold water on the boy’s parade.

“I _said_ it’s just a date.” Maybe-Luke answers slowly, like she’s having trouble understanding him.

“ _I_ said _no._ ” She adjusts her posture, staring at him dead in the eyes. “Now leave, you’re blocking my patience.”

“Why are you being such a bitch about it?” It’s just a second before he takes her hand forcefully.

Lydia gasps and Stiles is ready to go for the rescue, because, really, who the fuck does that? Potential rapist alert much? But then something beautiful unravels before him and Lydia does the impossible; takes a step further on Stiles’ love ladder. Do not fool yourself, he knows that isn’t about him at all, but when she steps on Maybe-Luke’s foot and squeezes her heels down, digging on his toes and the boy squirms, Stiles feels _alive._ He can only hope she feels the same.

“Did I say you could touch me?” She asks, voice growing strong. “Call me bitch again and I’ll be snapping out of your dreams, into your nightmares.”

Stiles thinks that’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen, supernatural included. His mouth gapes open in awe and he starts walking towards her. Will he hug her? Gift her a love speech? His brain is wobbling.

Maybe-Luke, however, feels differently from Stiles. He raises his hand after he’s done taking the pain- Stiles knows what he’s about to do. And he runs, because he’ll be damned if that ginormous monster will lay a finger on Lydia.

He barely feels it when their bodies collide, falling onto the ground with an exaggerated sound. When they groan in pain from the collision, the boy tries to collect his thoughts so he can plan his following steps, but he knows deep down taking a beating is all he really can do. Running with wolves can only provide so much mass and muscle. Not nearly enough to kick Maybe-Luke's ass. He could stall for a while, though.

“Why do such big guys like you?” His comment comes out strangled before Maybe-Luke turns over him, preparing to throw a punch, for sure.

“Hey, Luke!” Lydia calls in a cry of despair and next thing he knows, Definitely-Luke falls curled beside him.

“W-What?” He huffs, rolling away as he tries to get up. Lydia’s hands catch him around his ribs, stopping him from falling again, leaning him against the lockers.

“Pepper spray.” She answers shortly. “We should leave.”

“Yeah, totally. Let’s do that.”

After almost falling face first three times, they make it outside, Stiles still clinging to Lydia. He meant to let her go, but she tugged him and cursed his lack of balance before he could do anything else. The day’s bright and there are only four cars in the parking lot by now. That’s all Stiles can say about the view before Lydia speaks again.

“Jackson wasn’t big.” She said quietly. Stiles' eyes shot up and he almost fell again.

“ _What?_ Oh my god why are you sharing this at all?”

Lydia grimaces disapprovingly, "No, you idiot! You asked before ‘why do big guys like you?’ and now I’m saying Jackson wasn’t big.” Lydia rolls her eyes, leaving him to lean against the jeep instead of her.

“Ooooh. Oh. Okay, well, sorry.” He feels his face burn in shame. She looks at him, amused, with a little smile on her lips.

“You’re not that big either.” She shrugs, and Stiles chokes, swearing his vision goes off for a second there. Lydia circles the car, getting inside on the passenger’s seat with a satisfied smile on her face. “Aren’t you coming?” She asks innocently, leaning her head towards the window.

He nods in silence, putting his hand over his chest in absolute silence.

She’s going to kill him any day now.


End file.
